Losing Perspective
by bbandgsr
Summary: Grissom comforts Sara after Empty Eyes. GSR


**Spoilers: Butterflied, Committed, Empty Eyes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :(**

**A/N: This is my take on what happened after Grissom took Sara home at the end of 'Empty Eyes'. I've had this on my pc for a while and just gotten around to posting it.**

* * *

**Losing Perspective**

"I held his hands, just like I held hers and I lost perspective"

Grissom, pained by the evident distress of his girlfriend, reached up to wipe away the silent tears, uncharacteristically showing his love for her, in the middle of the lab.

Realising they were in a public place, where their secret was still undiscovered; they shared a look which told them both what the other was thinking. Time to go home, home to their shared apartment. To someplace they both felt comfortable and could openly say what they wanted, and needed, to say.

The ride home was mostly spent in a comfortable silence. Both wanting to find the right words to say to one another, but knowing the conversation they needed to have would be long and meaningful, both recognised the car was not a suitable place to begin the conversation. Each knew that pointless small talk was just that, pointless.

When they finally reached their home they set their kits down by the door dropped their keys and made themselves comfortable in their Kitchen. Sara began preparing them some breakfast while Grissom allowed her some time to concentrate on something other then her pain after their long, tough, shift. After they had eaten and showered they relaxed together on their sofa.

Grissom was the first to break the ice, to begin the sensitive conversation that needed to be voiced. Sara's internal conflict over the showgirls' case was agonizing to both of them

"You know it's alright to lose perspective, it happens to us all."

Grissom hoped that his words would ease away some of the guilt he could see Sara was feeling, bring some small comfort to her.

"You don't."

Sara's reply was quiet, almost a whisper, yet Grissom had heard. Sara paused, trying to regain her composure, willing away the tears that threatened to fall. Unsure of whether to be hurt by her statement, Grissom waited giving her the time she needed to continue.

"I once told you I wanted to be like you... to not ... feel things. I know now, that's not true..." Sara began.

"If the evidence changes then so must theory" Grissom interrupted, with a slight smile, Sara returned the smile,

"But still you manage to stay so..." she struggles to find the right word to express herself

"Composed"

Grissom feels his heart breaking at the sight of her looking so downtrodden and defeated. He moves closer to her, enveloping her in his arms.

"Honey, you know me better than anyone else I've ever known, you really believe that?"

Grissom's tone is not accusing or angry, it's comforting. The question remains unanswered as Sara ponders his statement. Sensing that she needs him to expand on this question, before she can answer, Grissom continues

"Cases... never used to get to me... before you." Seeing Sara silently questioning the statement, Grissom admitted

"Alright occasionally they did get to me, but they were the big cases, the truly horrific, the ones that have no real reason behind them or the ones which involved kids. But most cases I could deal with, I'd ride a 'coaster and I could bear them. But since I met you there have been so many times I've lost perspective."

Grissom glanced at Sara gaining confidence when she gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"When Adam Trent held you hostage, for example, I lost all perspective. All I could think about was whether you would get out alive, and what I'd do if I lost you. The case didn't matter to me any more; all that mattered was that you were safe. Through the Debbie Marlin case I felt compelled to find her killer just because of her resemblance to you. I lost perspective on that case. Losing perspective doesn't make you a bad person or a bad CSI Sara, it just means you care. You care about not letting the bad guy get away and more importantly you care about the victim. Sara, you are a caring person it's why I love you"

Sara had never felt so completely loved and comforted as she did in that moment. Grissom's support and understanding showed Sara that mistakes would always be made, some cases would be more harrowing than others, and there would always be times when she lost perspective during a case. Although Sara accepted that losing perspective was not a habit that should be encouraged, even if it was because she cared, she finally understood that she would have Grissom to help her through, to keep her focused and to comfort her when she needed it.

* * *

**A/N 2: So i'm not completely happy with this fic so please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
